Norguard Confederacy
The Norguard Confederacy is a post-dethrone, post-schism human society centralized around Boston, Massachusetts with numerous outposts in other countries accessible by sea travel. They are predominantly military-based, their territory spans from the tip of Maine down to the edge of Pennsylvania. Originally starting out as The Coalition which was founded by Dimitri Stolyarchuk. Once the Coalition was assimilated into the New Union as the "Vanguard", Dimitri stepped down from General and James assumed full leadership. Shortly after, James united the majority of the Vanguard forces at City 33 where Operation Rebirth was put into motion. After Operation Rebirth proved successful, James then gathered the surviving forces and relocated to Boston, regrouping with a pocket of Coalition and fully merging into what is now called the Norguard Confederacy. Government Structure drugs Military Doctrine guns and drugs Settlements houses Notable Events The Troubles Following their retreat back into their own long held territory, spanning states like Maine and Massachusetts, the Coalition forces had reclaimed their independence from the New Union, but now lacked direction and order, considering there was much chaos caused by their ranks suddenly swelling with ex New-Union convicts as a result of the Fall of City 33. General James O'Malley, the sort of local hero figure who was cited as responsible for defeating the New Union, gathered much initial support from veteran members who had been apart of the organization since the early days of the Coalition. However, O'Malley struggled to even firmly re-brand the state as the Norguard Confederacy, as even this was contested for a time. The large number of former convicts, who were cooperative enough in joining arms to fight the New Union and were critical to their defeat in City 33, were now largely disagreeable and resistant to the Generals attempts at shaping the new state. Any sort of "New-Union esque" armed attempt at establishing order strained situations to the point of violence and begged the possibility of yet another, smaller civil-war. Crimes of varied levels of seriousness began to become common place in certain parts of the budding Confederacy, as establishing and actually enforcing law became increasingly tumultuous; especially considering the Confederacy still was dedicating it's reserves to establishing new supply lines, borders, and other necessities that were left hanging in the wind by the sudden lack of New Union support. The situation grew quite desperate and it appeared that the Confederacy, straining to house several figures of various beliefs, backgrounds, and varied levels of moral integrity, would collapse quickly under the pressure. However, seemingly out of nowhere, a former and quite popular former convict and crime lord, Salvador Vastola, was given a high place and a lot of power in the fragile Norguard "Government". For many of the trouble causing former convicts, the name Vastola alone seemed to get them on board with whatever it was Vastola asked of them, either through respect, or perhaps fear. For those that did not settle down, in the period of weeks after Vastola was appointed to power, several brutal and rapid targeted crimes took place throughout the territory of the Confederacy. Homes were burned to the ground, personal vehicles destroyed, certain family members or other loved ones were kidnapped (though eventually returned), harsh beatings took place in the middle of the night, and a few individuals were outright murdered through drive by shootings and home invasions. Although officially, the Norguard government denied involvement in these quick sweeping cleanup crimes, it seemed obvious to many that Vastola being seen side by side with O'Malley was no coincidence. Whatever Vastola was assumed to have orchestrated; it seemed to have worked. There was a sudden internal peace within the Confederacy, stretching the majority of it's territory. While many non-convicts were not particularly fond of Vastola, who he used to be, and what he represented; they could at least find appreciation for the sudden lack of constant crime and disorder. In time, however, General James O'Malley and the high-up figures close to him seemed to take a back seat, as Vastola took to being the face of the Norguard Confederacies government, and filled positions with his own men. Many speculated various reasons for this; perhaps O'Malley was bought off, or perhaps he was now being threatened, the stability of the Norguard Confederacy held hostage by Vastola and those under his influence. Whatever the case, under the leadership of Vastola, the Norguard Confederacy began to shift it's culture, appearance, and purpose, into something which the post-dethrone era has not yet seen. In recent times, due to the closeness of borders shared by the Concord and Confederacy, timid, cautious, and slow exchanges have been made, though less by military figures and more by traveling traders and civilians. The official stance of the two factions regarding one another is yet unclear. Smith-Head Swamp uh oh, ice mage War on the New Union red eye man badCategory:Factions